


Kara's secret

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Series: Maggie/Kara [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, One Night Stands, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Kara meets her best friends new girlfriend only to make a shocking discovery.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Maggie/Kara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Kara's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> Decided to take a break from Kalex and now focusing on my Maggie/Kara 3 part one-shot series then my Supercorp series will come.
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> Best wishes  
> Tina

There was a sense of excitement in the air as Kara Grant rushed about the apartment tidying it up, her best friend Alex was coming over today with her new girlfriend and Kara already had her patented shovel talk, what kind of best friend would she be if she didn’t give her best friend’s new girlfriend the shovel talk, tidying herself up and checking her in the mirror Kara headed over to the coffee table and set the vase of flowers down, Kara looked around and grabbed her baseball bat and set it on the coffee table _‘Harley would be so proud of me’_ she snickered to herself.

Walking to the kitchen Kara began to set out the snacks when she heard the doorbell ringing, looking at her watch Kara hummed curiously, Alex and her new girlfriend wasn’t suppose to be coming over for another hour yet, double checking was wall clock Kara walked over to the door and took a look through the peephole, smiling as she shook her head Kara opened the door “Hey Lena” Kara greeted.

The CEO walked into the apartment “Hey, I need a drink” she said as she grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, Kara watched her before speaking “Sure come on in, make yourself at home” she greeted sarcastically “Lena as much as I love having you over, but Alex is coming over with her new girlfriend and I need to make sure the place is ready” she said.

The CEO looked around confused “It’s perfect” she replied before picking up the baseball bat “Seriously?” she asked with an amused smirk as she stared at Kara.

“As Alex’s best friend, it’s my duty to give her new girlfriend the shovel talk” Kara replied.

Lena giggled as she shook her head “You know, you would be so much more threatening if you wasn’t standing there in a floral dress” she replied.

“What do you suggest?” Kara asked as she narrowed her eyes looking curious.

Eyes sparkling mischievously Lena looked over Kara “Hmm well, I’m biased but my opinion is naked” she replied.

Kara shook her head as she turned and headed back towards the kitchen “Lena, I love you perving on me but right now I need to make myself threatening” she said.

“Okay, well seeing as the show is off… I’ll head home and look on E-Harmony” Lena replied with a pout and trudged towards the door, Kara shook her head at her best friends antics and she went back to grabbing her things and preparing for Alex and her new girlfriend Maggie.

Alex and Kara had been best friends since they were kids, both were there for one another during the hardest times of their lives, Kara was there for Alex when Jeremiah died in a car crash and Alex was there for Kara when her twin sister Linda died, they were as close as sisters and would do anything for one another, grabbing the bat and she turned to the door, hearing Alex’s spare key in the lock Kara prepared herself before dashing into the kitchen and pretended to be busy and not notice their arrival.

“Kara, We’re here” Alex called from the door as she walked in followed by another pair of boot, the door closed behind them.

Kara smirked as she grabbed her baseball bat that was leaving against the corner “Hey Lexie, give me a moment” she called over her shoulder.

“Let’s go and sit down” Alex said to her girlfriend and together they headed over to the couch, Alex turned back towards the kitchen “Hey, do you want some help?” she asked.

Shaking her head Kara looked over her shoulder and took a glance “No, I am good” she called, Alex’s position though was blocking Kara’s line of sight on the new girlfriend Alex had landed herself, gripping the baseball bat Kara turned around and walked towards the pair that was in the couch, Kara smiled only it faltered and her eyes widened in shock as Alex smiled “Kara, this is my girlfriend Maggie” she introduced.

Maggie smiled as she gave Kara a little wave “Hello Kara” she greeted.

Alex looked to her girlfriend “Maggie, this is Kara, my best friend in the whole world” she introduced.

Maggie stood up and held out her hand “So happy to meet you Kara, Alex has told me so much about you” she said.

Kara chuckled nervously before smiling “Nice to meet you too Maggie” she replied “I have one thing to say, break her heart and they’ll never find your body” Kara replied.

Alex shook her head and chuckled as Maggie smiled “Noted” she replied.

The moment was then punctured by the sound of Alex’s cell phone, sighing heavily Alex looked at Kara and Maggie “Excuse me” she said before she answered the call and headed out the door.

Maggie turned to Kara “Well, this is complicated” she said with an amused smirk.

Kara growled “I’m so glad you find this funny” she snarled “We can’t tell her” she said.

Maggie pouted “Aww are you ashamed of what we did” she replied.

Exhaling heavily Kara ran her hands over her face “Of course not” she assured “It was amazing” she answered, Maggie’s face lit up with a shit-eating grin as her eyes sparkled, Kara glared at her “Shut up” she muttered as she ran her hands through her hair “Look, Alex doesn’t need to know” she said “What happened was a one-time thing” she said.

“Agreed” Maggie replied as she shook her hand “But… it was fun right?” she asked.

Kara sighed heavily before a ghost of a smile lifted and she nodded “It was” she answered “Now shut up and be… well… you” she said.

Maggie turned to the door but not without slapping Kara on the ass, Kara squeaked and glared at Maggie “Will you behave” she whispered.

Maggie smirked as she returned to the couch as Kara headed back to the kitchen, grabbing her cell phone Kara shot a text to Lena.

_Kara: Holy shit, I’m so screwed_

_Lena: Why, what happened?_

_Kara: Remember 3 weeks ago, that one night stand I had?_

_Lena: I remember, she was hot._

_Kara: She still is, she’s Alex’s new girlfriend_

_Lena: Shit, sucks to be you lol_

_Kara: LENA!_

_Lena: Look, it doesn’t matter, it happened 3 weeks ago and Alex was single and busy jumping into bed with Sara Lance._

_Kara: But still… she isn’t going to be happy._

_Lena: Correction, she won’t be happy if you keep this from her, she can’t be angry at you for a one-night stand._

_Kara: Got to go, Alex will be back in soon._

_Lena: Good luck._

Kara set her phone down and turned around and saw Maggie leaning against the counter that separated the 2 of them “Look Kara, there is no need to be nervous… you and I had one incredible night together but that is all it was, just one night” she said.

Nodding her head in agreement Kara smiled “Yeah, your right” she replied.

“But we’re still keeping this from Alex, right?” Maggie asked.

“We are” Kara answered as she nodded her head.

“Good call” Maggie shivered, not wanting to be on FBI agent Alex’s shit list.

And Alex adored Kara, the last thing Kara wanted was for Alex to hate her.

Alex returned with a beaming smile “So, how are my girls getting along?” she asked as she re-joined Maggie on the couch.

“Great” Kara answered as she turned away and headed to the kitchen.

_Flashback:_

_Kara and Lena had gone out to a nightclub, it had been a hard day at work for Kara, Snapper had been at her throat for one reason or another and criticising everything she did, she needed to let loose and have fun, so Lena took her to a nightclub so Kara could let loose and let her hair down, after a moment on the dancefloor of grinding against one another, Lena had returned to their booth and Kara had gone over to the bar._

_“Hey… I’m Maggie” the woman beside her greeted “I have to say, seeing you on the dancefloor was breath-taking” she stated._

_Kara blushed as she looked at Maggie “I’m Kara” she introduced herself “And thanks” she replied._

_“No need to thank me, your girlfriend is a lucky woman” Maggie said as she looked at Lena._

_Shaking her head Kara giggled “No, she’s not… we’re just friends” she replied._

_Maggie’s face lit up and she leaned against the bar “Oh really, well how about I buy you a drink?” she asked, purring as she reached out and brushed her fingers through Kara’s hair, Kara swallowed heavily and she nodded her head “I would allow that” she answered._

_Maggie ordered herself and Kara a drink, together they sat there at the bar and talked for a while about what it was they did, soon Maggie took Kara’s hand and with a kiss to Kara’s knuckle Maggie pulled Kara to the door, Lena had already gone home for the night so Kara didn’t need to worry about her._

_That night Maggie and Kara had amazing rough sex that left them both satisfied._

Flashback end:

Kara shook herself from her memory and blushed as Maggie smirked at her “Anything in particular your thinking about?” she asked as she ran her tongue over her lips, Kara blushed heavily as she remembered Maggie’s tongue between her legs, lapping away greedily making Kara moan and writhe in pleasure as her hands tangled through Maggie’s hair.

Shaking her head Kara glared at her before looking around “Where’s Alex?” she asked.

“Bathroom” Maggie replied.

Kara nodded her head “Good” she grabbed her jacket “Alex, I need to see Lena about something important, be right back” she called down the hall to the bathroom.

“Okay Kara, Maggie and I will stay here” Alex replied from behind the door.

Kara looked at Maggie one more time before scurrying out the door leaving Maggie behind.

Alex left the bathroom and looked at Maggie “So, how are you and Kara getting along?” she asked.

“We’re getting on great” Maggie replied as she pulled Alex into her arms, Alex giggled as she straddled Maggie’s lap and started kissing her neck drawing a moan from Maggie’s lips.

But can Kara and Maggie really hide the truth from Alex?

Especially with the obvious sexual tension between Kara and Maggie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Part 2 will follow soon
> 
> Best wishes  
> Tina


End file.
